The Modern Shorts
by megzarie
Summary: Non-Cannon One shot(s) of Kiran interacting with Heroes in the order. Set in the Modern Hero universe. In which Kiran causally plays Uno with a dead glowy boi and Anna has the potential to become a real estate buisness tycoon if she werent already a commander of an entire army. Potentialy could go into crackfic territory later so youve been warned.
1. Reverse, Reverse!

"Wild Card, the color is yellow. Your turn, Líf." I drawled.

I looked Líf's hand of cards and the sheer amount of cards he had was both kinda sad and funny too see. I was sure he had at least a quarter of the deck was in his hands now. Líf was getting impatient and clenching his teeth together as he laid down a yellow skip card. I honestly felt bad for him because he was losing so badly. It was my turn again since only other person playing was Eir, who was actually very close to getting a uno. It was amusing to see Eir not only enjoy herself, but also beat me at a card game that I have been playing since I was a kid.

I put down a reverse card and the turn order went back to Eir. Eir placed a yellow draw two card in the pile and Líf was muttering what seemed to be curse words under his breath. I held my breath for a moment to stop myself from laughing at him. I knew he was irritated and laughing would make it worse but… it was funny to me because it seemed absurd to for Líf to curse like that. I slowly breathed out hoping not to bring attention to myself. Lif pulled two cards out of the deck and then I placed a yellow one card into the pile. Eir then placed a blue one card, changing the color.

"Uno." She said

Lif then dropped his cards down in frustration. I looked him in the eye. His eyes were actually glowing red. I decided that now was a good time to announce a break from playing uno.

"Hey Líf. Do you need to take a break for a bit? I'm sure we can do something else for a little bit before Anna shows up."

"I just don't understand how I keep losing… Eir is probably cheating."

"I wasn't… I was playing by the rules Kiran gave us. I made a few good plays but it was luck mostly." Eir sighed wondering what she did to incite his accusation.

"I doubt it. This is the fourth game of uno you've won already."

"Lets just let it go, Líf. It's just a game and we can do something else instead if you aren't enjoying yourself" I said

"Fine. We'll stop then."

Líf crossed his arms and if it weren't for the mask covering his mouth, I would say he was pouting. Líf may be Alfonse from a different world and a different time, but he is still the same to me mostly. What set him apart from my Al was that Líf was a bit more dour, more impatient and didn't take losing too kindly. I probably should've realised this sooner but it was too late for that. I had to do damage control.

"Eir can you grab us some juice boxes from the fridge? I would be ever grateful."

"Sure. What flavor?"

"Grab me the strawberry kiwi capri-sun please. You can grab whatever you want for yourself."

"Alright, I'll be back in five minutes then" Eir then left my bedroom and went to my kitchen.

"Your world is strange…" Líf mumbled

"I suppose it would seem that way. Imagine how I felt when I finally let the culture shock sink in when I was summoned in Zenith. It was very odd and seeing magic and swords was… eye opening? Yeah lets just go with that" I replied as I began to run my fingers through his hair. I figured that he would like that since the Alfonse of my Zenith loved it. I suppose I just wanted to treat him the same as I would with my Al. Well… I wouldn't want to partake in necrophilia, so not exactly like Al, but I figured he would react similarly to having his hair petted.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Do you not like it anymore?"

"Well... I still do, but I dont understand you. Why do invite me to play games with you in your home? Why do you pet me still? After everything I've done to you… why?"

"Because to me, you're still Al. While you are sort of a different person from my Alfonse… I feel as though I should treat you like a friend. What happened in Hel was because of Hel's cruelty. She hurt you deeply and anyone would go mad in that situation."

"You're a fool. I dont deserve it."

"Maybe I am a fool, but you are still a guest in my home. That alone means I need to be a good host to you."

"Fine… you were always stubborn even in my world. Nothing I say will sway you, will it?" He sighed

"Probably not"

"What are we doing when Anna comes here?" Eir asks as she brings out two pouches of Capri Suns and hands one to me.

"Oh. We are going to play Monopoly." I said casually

Líf looked at me with a look of fear in his eyes. Eir seemed to be confused at his reaction.

"Are you insane?" Lif asked

"Nope. This time we will take her down for good!" I say cheerily.

"You don't understand Kiran! I've played monopoly with her in both this world and my version of your world and everytime I have played against her, she won. She always ends up owning half the board! The only people who can beat Anna at monopoly are other Annas. If you wont stop her for me do it for Eir!"

"Ok fine! We'll just play Jenga I guess!" I sighed as I picked up my cellphone to call Anna.

"Hey Anna, were going to have to cancel the Monopoly game. We're going to play jenga instead…"

"Wait you are doing what?"

"Shiiiiitttt…. Ok I'll see you later then"

"Crisis averted guys… she was bringing a few of her sisters with her" I announced as I hung up the phone.

"Told you so". Líf grunted

**A/N:****So you are probably wondering why the heck im writing One shots and to be honest, I'm just trying to wrap my head around how to word a certain event in my main fic will happen. It's nothing too exciting really but I need to go through a few things untill I can get to the meat of what I want to do with the Helheim arc.**

**Also just to clear a few things up. This/These one shot(s) are most likely going to be non-canon to my main fic The Modern Hero, but it is set in that general universe. Hence why Kiran is in her own apartment in her orginal world. Im also going to assume that Kiran gave the Order trio plus Eir and Fjorm burner phones for communication purposes in this.****I dont know if I will write more of these but I do have an idea floating around that I might put down in here much later. The only thing is that particular idea cant be put down yet because spoilers for my main fic.**

**Anyway the thought of Kiran playing Uno with Líf and then having Líf be a terrible loser amusing to me. Just like the thought of a group of Annas playing Monopoly is equally as hilarious to me. More importantly i want to see friendships temporarily end over games of mario party and Kiran absolutely wrecking Alfonse in Civ V. Im a bit sadistic where it counts I guess hahaha.****Anyway, back to writing my main fic. o.o**


	2. Dont Give Ghandi The Nukes

"Cyka Blyat! Stop trying to take over my territory!" I cursed at my computer screen.

I was well on my way to conquering the entire map in Civ V but I was playing on the hardest difficulty which meant… sigh. The Romans were cakewalk to defeat, as were the Babylonians but somehow… it was Napoleon that was refusing to die. Fuck Napoleon and his… what was his actual height again? I pulled up google and checked Napoleon Bonaparte's actual height. 5'7" that was how tall he was. So screw him and his average height for his time period, I guess. What was even more ironic was that I was playing as Russia and the French Empire was raiding me.

I had another problem to worry about, however. I needed the UN to agree to banning WMDs aka the nukes. It just so happens that Gandhi was sitting on top of a huge territory rich in uranium. Since I am going down the old fashioned route of conquering to win the game, Gandhi getting the tech to build nukes would be disastrous to my campaign.

I tried to calm myself down by taking a big swig of Mountain Dew. This is ridiculous. I've helped take down three armies in real life with my strategies and I'm worried about a pacifist that could switch off his pacifist mode to start building nukes and a guy who thought it would be cool to invade Mother Russia during the winter time. I opened a bag of Doritos as I looked at the clock. It was 7 p.m.

"Kiran, Tonia made us some food why don't you come up for dinner?" Alfonse asked as he entered my bedroom.

"Sure I'll bite. If it's Tonia making food it has to be good. My personal vendetta against the French for delaying the inevitability that is world domination by my hands can wait"

"Huh? Kiran are you alright?"

"Well I'm playing a strategy game that is based on my world sort of. You can play against various kingdoms, empires and countries and all of them are represented by great leaders of the past and present. There are many ways that you can win the game but I just wanted to test my skills and conquer the entire world map on the hardest difficulty setting." I then gestured to the map on my computer screen

"What's that big yellow area?" He asked.

"That is my empire. Bask in its glory Al. Bask in it!"

"This is why I'm glad you're on our side, Kiran. I would hate to face you on the fields of battle."

"You aren't just kissing my ass just to get me out of my room, are you?"

"Kiran, you've been here since one o'clock and you haven't come out since. Tonia is having a coronary over you not taking proper care of yourself. Please just come out and eat with us"

"Alright but on one condition"

"I think I'll wager it's a kiss. Did I guess correctly?"

"Well since you offered… I think I will take up your offer. Yes, you guessed it."

I then leaned in for a kiss. His soft lips quickly met mine. His kisses tend to be short and chaste, which made sense since he was still trying to be all nice and proper while courting me. I really wished we could be a bit more passionate with our kisses, but I was willing to take things slow for him.

"Thanks, Al. Can I have some more?" I asked jokingly

"After dinner. Tonia will get upset if you let the food get cold. She works hard to cook us meals like this when we are in this world."

"Awww… fine… I can wait. I will eat dinner, then I will kiss my handsome boyfriend, and then finally… I will destroy everyone who stands in my way to victory!" I said while doing a comically evil laugh.

"Well I suppose I can't argue with that plan. Would you mind teaching me how to play when you finish?"

"Of course! I would love to! I can give you pointers and stuff."

"Heh… perhaps I might learn something by playing this"

"That is debatable on whether or not you could apply the tactics for this game into a real battle. I think you could probably apply some real world tactics into this game, though."

A red haired maid went into my room. "Lady Kiran, Lord Alfonse, It's time to eat. Your dinner is getting cold"

Her icy glare was enough to make me to finally decide that incurring her wrath was a bad idea.

"R-right… I'll go… I'm suddenly very hungry!"

"You too, Your Highness. If you have enough time to flirt with my Lady, then you have plenty of time to eat." Tonia's tongue was sharp as ever.

"Er… Right. My apologies, Tonia. I'll go back to the kitchen right away." Al said hoping to avoid further confrontation with the askran maid. He took a quick glance at me before leaving for the kitchen. I followed him to the kitchen where we ate our dinner and hid from Tonia's icy wrath. Ghandi having the nukes was somehow less scary than the royal maid.

* * *

**A/N:****Holy mother of Sothis I just figured out how to use line breaks in the mobile app version of this site. Pinch me Im dreaming.****Anyway, as of yesterday, I am now one year older. I have mixed feelings about it. On one hand, I havent really accomplished anything I had hoped to at my current age, but on the other hand Im hopeful that I can figure out more things and get everything on track.**

**Also disclaimer... Im not great at CIV V so if some of it seems weird, that is probably why. I play on cheiftan difficulty is how bad I am... but it's still very fun. Actually that's my relationship with stratagy rpg games in general. Im never great at them but, somehow I just cant help but play them anyway. Also city building games. More specifically i used to play sim city 4 and this really old pc game called Pharoh (yes it is generically named but still good for its time) where you build ancient Egyptian cities and stuff. ****Im bad at those too to be honest, but it's all in good fun**


	3. Daisies and Lillies

I watched as Sharena savored the ice cream cone I had bought for her at the local ice cream shop. I could watch her forever as she ate the ice cream, but that would be creepy. The way that Sharena would smile was honestly one of the main things that drew me to her. She was bright, cheerful, and always positive. Everything about her was genuine and I never had to second guess her motives nor question the kindness that she had shown me everyday. She was everything a princess should be, honestly. To top it all off, she was super cute.

Honestly, it was almost unreal how perfect she seemed to be. I knew that it wasn't the case. She was childish and didn't care much for books. According to her, books are for eggheads. She was skilled with lances but she was far from the best lancer in the Order. At the same time… I wouldn't ask her to be an 'egghead' only that she stays the same Sharena that she always had been.

"Kiran! Aren't you going to eat your ice cream? It's going to melt if you don't eat it."

"Of course, I will Sharena. I was just… enjoying the scenery."

"And by enjoying the scenery, you mean me right?" Sharena winked

"I'm not sure what you mean by that…" I say hoping to redirect the conversation to something else.

"I'm not like my brother, Kiran. You are the worst liar I have ever seen. Honestly, you'd think that Mr. Smartypants would be able to figure it out pretty easily but I swear he's so dense that you could create diamonds in his butt from how dense he is!"

I chuckled a bit "Then what am I lying about then?"

"Why don't you start with why you really took me out here? Admit it, Kiran. This is a date isn't it?"

"Why must you hurt me in this way Sharena?"

"But you're not denying it either~"

"Sharena you have a bit of ice cream on your face"

"Then why don't you clean it up for me? I am your number one fan, after all."

"Ok, well I will go grab a napkin and-"

"Kiran you're just as bad as Alfonse! Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

"I'm not sure that what I think you are suggesting is appropriate to do in public"

"Just do it. As your princess, I order you to do it."

"Are you really trying to abuse your position as a princess to get me to…?"

"It's not really abuse if both of us want it" she smiled mischievously. Clearly, I had severely underestimated her.

"Well if her royal highness wants it, then what can a commoner like me do but comply?" I could feel my face burning from embarrassment. I never expected her to find me out so quickly. Nor did I expect her to return her feelings. She may be childish at times but I often forget how perceptive she can be at times. It's actually quite scary, to be honest.

I was sitting across from her at the table so I had to move over to a seat over next to her. I was so close to her now and I could feel my heart beat a mile per minute. My lips touched the corner of her mouth and I licked it off.

"See? That wasn't so bad now wasn't it?"

"Easy for you to say… people are staring at me…"

"I'm surprised you hesitated. You usually seem so… confident around other people."

"Confident? Ha! You flatter me too much. I've had crippling self confidence issues for ages. I'm just better at hiding it than I used to be. It took me forever to even think I would even have a chance of taking you out on a date like this. Heck I led you out here under the pretense of having a girl's day out on the town. I didn't think you'd figure it out much less ask me to kiss you. You are more dangerous than I give you credit for, Sherena."

"I just notice things easily. Especially when it's people related." she winked.

I could feel the heat in my face burning… that amount of cuteness should be illegal. I briefly wondered if Sharena's cuteness could be considered to be a weapon of mass destruction. She certainly destroyed my heart… God that sounded cheesy.

"You're being unfair. Winking at me like that… hijacking my plans to ask you to be my girlfriend… You've left me nearly speechless"

"Well, I've always liked you. I hardly see an issue with me taking some of the initiative if it gets you to relax and eat your ice cream."

"Right… yeah… I'll finish it then. I'll take us home afterwards"

"Moving a bit fast are we?" She teased

"T-that's not what I meant, Rena! I just thought we could watch a movie at my place… that's all…"

"Alrighty then! By the way keep calling me Rena. It sounds cute coming from you."

I scarfed down my ice cream and gave myself a brain freeze. I was internally freaking out because she called me cute. I felt like I was melting or something.

"Is there… anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Close your eyes, please!"

"Alrighty, my eyes are closed. What next?"

Rena didn't answer me. Instead, she planted a soft gentle kiss right on my lips. She was a lot more bolder than I was, I guess. It didn't matter though, because I loved her just as she clearly loves me. We are each other's number one fan.

* * *

**A/N:****So... I just thought I would write this as an AU chapter where Kiran is in love with Sharena instead of Alfonse. I know that I did mention that this series is completely non canon to my main fanfic but I figured that I would explain anyway, I guess. I feel like Sharena often gets overshadowed by other Fire Emblem Heroes OCs and that goes double for when I'm writing The Modern Hero.****I honestly do like idea of a Sharena that is much more people smart and can read people easily. I just like the idea that is much more perceptive when it comes social situations than Alfonse. I think this plays well into her cannon personality where she wants to make friends with every Hero she meets. The only issue is... trying to explain Sharena still beliving in the Envoy (aka fire emblem santa). I could chalk it up to her being childish and Alfonse sheltering her whenever posssible but I feel as though that at some point she wouldve noticed... perhaps that is a omake to make for later.****Also Im uploading a chapter of my main fanfic right after this. Consider it an extra treat. **


	4. Story Time

Kiran sat down in the middle of the room sitting in a rocking chair as a small group of children and a few other Heroes gathered around her. In attendance were Young Azura, Young Tiki, both Kanas, Ylgr, Fae, Nino, Sharena and Anna. Kiran sighed, wondering how she had managed to get herself into this situation. In the end, she had resigned herself to becoming the children's entertainment for the day. Her inner voice was nagging her telling her that she had more important things to do but she couldn't just say no to Nino when she asked her to tell her a story from Kiran's home world. A few of the younger heros caught wind of this and asked her to let them listen to the story too. Eventually, even a few of the adults heard about it and then finally the whole castle was talking about it.

Anna mostly was only interested in the event as part of her latest money making scheme. She pulled out one of her tomes that recorded sounds and began recording it. Sharena was merely interested in hearing the kind of stories Kiran had grown up with as a kid. Sharena, being a child at heart, was a sucker for stories where the princess gets saved by a dashing knight and they live happily ever after. Azura kept her distance away from the other kids but mildly curious about what kind of stories Kiran was planning on telling them. The other kids were jumping up and down like someone had given them caffeine.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a girl named Ella, her rich father and her terminally ill mother-"

"Kiran, does it mean to be ter.. terminally ill?" Fae asked Kiran innocently.

"It means that she was so sick, that not even the healers could cure her. Sometimes… people get very sick and they don't get better. They… go to sleep and they don't wake up. There was a time in my world when getting sick could easily hurt the sick person. They didn't have healing staves in my world." Kiran explained hoping it was an appropriate answer for the childlike dragon girl.

"But that's so sad!"

"I know, dear. Life is not always good to good people but that is why you must be good to your family and friends even when they don't feel well."

"Ok…" Fae sighed

"Do you want me to tell a different story?"

Fae shook her head. "No! I want to know more!"

"There's going to be a lot of sad stuff before the good happy stuff happens. Is that ok with you?" Kiran asked patiently.

Fae looked at Kiran for a moment as if she were thinking about her answer. It was for only a brief moment before she decided to tell Kiran that she wanted to hear the rest of the story. Kiran chuckled a little and gave her a hug before continuing the story.

Kiran then went on to explain how before Ella's mother died, she told her daughter that all she needed to get her through life's trials was to have courage and be kind. A year later, the father married a widow who had two daughters. The father hoped that his second wife would become like a mother to his own daughter, but when the father also passed away, the step mother and her daughters began to bully Ella.

"The stepmom spent all of her husband's money on luxurious things, leaving their home in bad shape. Since they could no longer afford to keep the servants, they then made Ella do all of the chores in the house, and made her sleep in the cold attic at night. Sometimes, she would sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace just to keep herself warm. When she woke up, she would be covered in ash and cinders and her step sisters would taunt her for it calling her Cinderella."

"But why do they bully Ella like that? I don't think she deserved to be treated that way…" Kana asked

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that in their own home, Kana. Her step family was pretty on the outside and very ugly on the inside. Ella was both pretty and good hearted. People who have a bright inner light can cast a large shadow behind them and that can attract bad people to them."

"But will she be able to get back at them?" He asked, frustrated at the fictional girl's family for being abusive.

"Well, while I dont think 'getting back' at someone is a good idea, it is important to defend yourself if someone wants to really hurt you. The only exception to that rule should be in battle. In battle, you should probably attack first before the enemy can hurt you. Anyway, if you want to know what happens then you should listen to the rest of the story."

"Ok I will listen to it! I want to know how it ends"

Kiran chuckled once more before ruffling Kana's hair and continuing with the story. She was starting to think that perhaps spending time with the children was a good decision after all. They were all so genuine and eager and they always asked questions all of which she answered in the most tactful way she could.

"One day, the prince of the land sent out letters to all the eligible young maidens in the kingdom inviting them to the royal ball. It was customary for the crown prince in the royal family to hold extravagant balls on their twenty first birthday in order to find a bride. All of the maidens were expected to attend. When Ella heard about it she was very excited. It would be the one night that she could enjoy herself without having to worry about her family picking on her."

Kiran then saw Anna rolling her eyes at her. "Let me guess the step mom goes all evil on her?"

"Anna, it's rude to interrupt Kiran like that! This is a story from her homeworld and you're interrupting!" Sharena shot a glare at Anna

"I'm just saying that this story is predictable." Anna shrugged

"Enough! If you two wish to argue, do it somewhere else. I will not tolerate any further outbursts like this. You two are adults. Act like it. You are setting a poor example for all the children here"

"Sorry, teacher. It won't happen again" Anna said mischievously

"Apology accepted for now, Commander. Anyway, when her stepmother found out she only bought dresses for herself and her daughters. The stepmother told Ella that she would allow her to go to the ball on two conditions. Ella had to do all of the chores in the house and she had to find a suitable dress. Ella did everything her stepmother asked her to do and she made her own dress by altering the altering the ballgown her mother once wore. She was so beautiful in that dress that her stepsisters tore her dress up in a jealous rage. They taunted her once more, telling her that the prince would never like a dirty servant girl like her"

Anna shot a knowing glance at Sharena, as if to say "Ha! I told you so." In response, Sharena stuck her tongue out at the Commander. Kiran glared at both of them, hoping that it would remind them to act like the adults that they technically were.

"The sisters left for the ball, leaving poor Ella behind. Ella ran to her mother's resting place to let out all of her sorrows. She began to feel as though her hopes and dreams of ever escaping her family's house were fading away. She then whispered to her mother 'I'm sorry momma… I did everything you told me to do. I was kind to them even when they treated me terribly, but I don't know how much courage I have left in me. I…' she knew that her mom couldn't hear her anymore but she had no one else to talk to. Before she could continue speaking, she felt a soft gentle hand on her back. When she turned around, she saw a beautiful lady unlike any other. She had this heavenly glow about her and her presence radiated a gentle warmth."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Is this lady going to help Ella get to the ball and meet the prince?" Nino smiled a smile that could melt your heart. It was no wonder why Jaffar was so protective of her.

"Perhaps… or she could also be an evil spirit in disguise." Kiran said jokingly.

Nino gasped. "You mean… she is going to hurt her?"

"Nah, I was only kidding. She is actually Ella's fairy godmother. In this story, she is a protector sort of, in a sense."

"Then why did you say that she was evil?" Nino pouted

"I had only said she could've been. Besides, it would not do well for me as the storyteller if I straight up told you exactly what was going to happen before I had finished the rest of the story, now would it?" Kiran smirked.

"I guess you're right. Though you really did get to me for a minute there, Kiran!" She laughed.

Kiran then patted Nino on the head before continuing telling the story to everyone. Alfonse walked in the middle of the story and found himself entranced by Kiran's storytelling. There was just something about how calming and serene she sounded when she was talking to the children that lulled him into a sense of peace. He was honestly surprised that Kiran dropped everything in her overbooked schedule just to tell the kids stories. Then again, she really did go out of her way to make the Heroes happy whenever she could.

Kiran went on to explain that the fairy godmother's appearance was due to Ella's will to make her dreams manifest into a physical form. She transformed mundane items and creatures on her family's estate into a coach and carriage, and gave her a full makeover in an instant. Of course, she mentioned the bit about the spell breaking at midnight. The young Azura then quietly raised her hand.

"Do you have a question, Azura?"

"I don't understand it…"

"What are you having trouble understanding?"

"Why is it… that Ella is getting everything handed to her? There's no…"

"I will admit that this story is hundreds of years old so the people who originally made up the story had different ideas and values that are very different from what I tend to value. It is true that nothing worth having is handed over to you in real life, but it doesn't mean we cant have hope. I believe that your situation will get better one day, Azura. So long as you are here in Askr, I will be there to support you and keep you safe. You can come to me if someone is treating you poorly here. They will be severely punished."

Azura looked at Kiran as if she was unsure if she was telling the truth. Life in the Nohrian palace was clearly not kind to this young girl. She simply nodded and went back to being very quiet. Kiran looked over at Azura with genuine concern for her. It truly troubled her that both Nino and Azura came from broken and abusive homes.

"That's right, Azura! Kiki will protect all of us! She would never lie about that!" Tiki said to reassure her young friend.

Azura looked at Tiki cautiously, as if contemplating Tiki's words. Azura took a few more moments to deliberate it and she looked at Kiran, who was smiling gently at her.

"Ok… I think I can believe you…"

"That's great! It sometimes takes a lot of courage to trust someone. I am proud of you and I will do everything in my power to prove that I'm worthy of your trust"

Azura shyly nodded before going back to hiding behind the other children.

Kiran then continued to tell the children more of the story. About how Ella meets the Prince, how they danced until almost midnight, and how she ran away when she realized that the spell was about to break and had to leave before could tell the prince her name.

"Alfonse should totally dance with Kiran like that." Sharena mused.

"That's unlikely, Sharena. I don't really dance. I'd just step on his feet like a dummy" Kiran blushed.

"Don't be silly, Kiran! You could just ask Alfonse to teach you and I bet you would look amazing in a ballgown like a real princess! You should do it!" Nino joined in on Sharena's comments.

Alfonse was still in the corner of the room, listening to the whole conversation. He was blushing like crazy just thinking about it. He subconsciously fished for a small box that was resting in one of his pockets. He came here to speak to Kiran alone, but perhaps now wasn't a good time. But perhaps… he could agree to teach Kiran how to waltz.

"Ah, Alfonse! It's nice of you to join in with us! Why don't you take a seat right next to me? I'm sure you'll enjoy listening to the rest of the story" Kiran beamed cheerfully.

Alfonse blushed and did an awkward shuffle towards Kiran and took a seat next to Kiran. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and it made him nervous knowing what he originally came to do. He didn't plan on it being in front of a bunch of young and innocent kids, however.

"Alfonse is something the matter?" Kiran asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll tell you when you are finished the story, my love" he gulped.

Kana, Sharena, Anna, Nino and Tiki all looked at each other like they knew where things were going and started to giggle like maniacs. They quietly whispered amongst themselves like they were all schoolgirls gossiping about the latest rumors.

"Ella rushed out of the castle and the Prince chased her because he just wanted to know her name. Unfortunately she couldn't stop to tell him her name because time was running out. She tripped on her way down a flight of stairs and she lost her glass slipper on one of the steps. She didn't have time to pick it up, so she kept running"

"I sort of feel bad for that prince. If Ella was every bit as kind and beautiful as you are, I would be heartbroken too if I were in his shoes" Al blushed, as he tried to engage with Kiran's storytelling.

"You flatter me far too much, but um… you're distracting me from my story. I'm sorry but um… I am going to have to ask you to please stay quiet." Kiran said shyly.

"R-right. My apologies, Kiran." He looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

Kiran moved for a moment to playfully ruffle his hair before going back to telling the story.

"She barely makes it back in time to come home before her stepsisters had. She hides the remaining glass slipper she had from the ball underneath the floorboards of the attic and went to bed. She woke up to her sisters demanding that they help them get ready because the prince and his retainer were coming over to all of the houses of the eligible maidens who attended the ball. They tell her that the prince was looking for the beautiful princess he danced with on the night of the ball. The only thing left of her was the glass slipper they found on the stairs, so they declared that every maiden was to try it on until they found someone who fits into the shoe."

"But like… it's not as if Ella was the only person who could fit the shoe, right?" Anna asked me incredulously.

"Most versions of this story don't really explain that. There is one version that said she has the smallest feet in the kingdom but that's it. Cinderella's feet being small is pretty much the most realistic explanation, but I would like to think that her shoes were just really magical. It sounds better to me that way"

"Alright, I guess I can live with that." Anna shrugged.

"Good, because I really want to finish the story before I turn old and gray." Kiran said jokingly.

Everyone in the audience chuckled, even Alfonse. Kiran couldn't help but think that his laugh was the cutest and that made her blush slightly.

"When the prince's retainer arrived Ella's stepmother tried to tell him that only her daughters should try on the glass slipper. The retainer repeated that his orders were to let all eligible maidens to try on the shoe. The stepmother reluctantly agreed because she could've gotten into a lot of trouble with the prince if she didn't. Ella sat down and tried on the glass slipper. It fitted her perfectly. This enraged the stepmother and her two daughters but there was nothing they could do as the retainer escorted her back to the palace. The prince was overjoyed to see her again and they eventually got married and lived happily ever after. The end"

"But what about the evil stepmother and sisters?" Asked Nowi.

"The story just usually ends there though what most likely would've happened is that they would have to learn how to do all the chores and housework for themselves while they slowly live in squalor. There are some versions of the story where they get brutally killed off but that's not appropriate for the children here."

"I agree. These kids have dealt with enough brutality from the senseless wars they've been dragged into both in their homeworlds and here in Askr. When I become King… I will do everything I can to make sure they can live in peace without the need to shed blood."

"I think that's a very noble goal Alfonse." Kiran praised him.

"I d-don't think I can do it alone."

"You won't be alone, Al. I will be there and so will Anna and Sharena. Your mother will likely support you too"

Alfonse shook his head. "Th-That's not what I meant to say."

He then pulled out a small square box out his pocket and got down on one knee. The adults in the room gasped while the faces of the young heroes lit up with excitement. He opened the box to reveal an old heirloom ring that was encrusted with precious stones and had the Askran Royal Family crest in the center.

"Wh-what are you?"

"My dearest summoner, will you do me the honor of marrying me? I cannot think of a person who would be more suited to ruling the Kingdom of Askr beside me as my Queen than the woman who has swept me off my feet more times than I can count."

"I have next to no clue how I would rule an entire kingdom… but I think with you by my side anything is possible."

"So… is that a yes?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes! Yes, you silly goofball! I will marry you!" Kiran then hugged him with a force that could only be rivaled by Nowi's hugs.

"Anna owes me 500 gold now!" Sharena chirped.

"Hey, In my defense I thought it would take a bit more time than that. That and I thought Kiran was going to be the one to propose. She's so upfront and straightforward with him."

"I can't believe you guys had a bet about my love life. But you're not wrong… I was planning on asking him to marry me eventually, but I wasn't sure if it would've been a good idea. I didn't want the nobility thinking that I was after his wealth or title. I don't care about that sort of thing. I care more about his heart melting smile and his dorky laugh. The way his eyes seem to light up when I tell him stories from my world or when he comes across something fascinating…"

Anna grumbled as she pulled out five coins marked '100' and handed it to Sharena. Sharena danced with delight.

"I'm going to write to Mother and tell her the good news!"

"Well that was fast" I remarked as I watched Sharena skip out of the room.

"I fear that it will only get more hectic from now on. Once the news of our engagement reaches her ears, she'll immediately start planning for it. It is tradition in my family to perform certain rites in tribute to the dragon god Askr. It's supposed to bring good luck to the entire kingdom, so it's important that we attend."

"Let's worry about all of the planning later. I'm already stressed out just thinking about everything we'll have to do. It'll be worth it in the end though. This should be a happy moment, yeah?"

"Y-yeah… you are right. You always know what to say to calm me down."

"I'm just so happy, that I could explode into tiny little pieces and then reassemble myself! I never thought I would get my happy ever after like this!"

"Are you kidding us, Kiran? Everyone in the castle knew it was going to happen eventually! You and Alfonse are just like the couples in fairytales!" Nowi cheered.

"Hey! Hey! I wanna fairytale ending too!" Kana pouted.

Kiran ruffled Kana's hair indiscriminately and chuckled. "Don't worry, you will one day. If you want to, you can ask your mom if you can come too. I'm sure she'll want to come anyway, it can't hurt to ask her!"

"Yeah! I'm telling Mama! I'll see you later!" Kana started to run out of the room.

"Walk, don't run! Your mama would be very upset if I let you trip on yourself

"Okay! I'm sorry! Gotta go!"

"What about the rest of us?" The other Kana asked.

"Of course, you silly goober! Ask your papa and tell him that he's invited too."

"Awesome! See ya later!"

Al grinned at his fiance, knowing that he had made the right choice. It was the best choice that he has ever made in his entire life and he was going to make sure that everyone knew that. This wasn't a fairytale ending but a beginning. He found comfort knowing that Kiran will be by his side… always.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I finished this! I've been writing this one on and off over the course of the year, mostly due to several blocks i had to push through. I'm just glad that I have the continued support of my boyfriend, who helps me whenever I get stuck on something.**

**Speaking of him, this chapter was beta'd by him as well. Please check out Rubles The Amazing Cookie Mom and his RWBY fanfic _Miracle of the Second Semblance, _as I occasionally help him there as well!**

**As for The Modern Hero, a chapter for that should be coming up soonish so I hope you'll be patient with me** **until then!**

**Also please check out my new fanfic, _1001 Askran Nights_ on both and Ao3 for a slight twist on FEH's story. Basically, it's FEH but Kiran is a Genie. It's also a bit more mature in tone and Genie!Kiran is more self assured than MH!Kiran and can actually use a sword. Genie!Kiran is a separate character from MH!Kiran just so you know... so um... yay!****Anyway see you next time, and thanks for your continued support and readership!**


End file.
